Tajemnicza Pokojówka
by Mirasolla
Summary: Pod nieobecność fabrykanta von Beilschmidta w jego dworku zjawia się dwójka tajemniczych dziewcząt, które proszą o pracę pokojówek... Human, AU, fluff.
1. I

**I**

Jekaterina i Natalia przybyły do położonej na północ od Berlina posiadłości markgrafa von Beilschmidta na początku zimy 1887 roku. Wpuszczono je drzwiami dla służby, zaprowadzono do kuchni i kazano poczekać na gospodynię – panią Gretę. Obie były bardzo skromnie ubrane, miały ze sobą dwie zniszczone torby, a w nich tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

Pani Greta była wysoką, grubokościstą kobietą w średnim wieku o jasnej skórze i długich blond włosach, ściśniętych w opleciony warkoczem kok. Jej kręgosłup wydawał się niemożliwie sztywny i wyprostowany, a biały fartuch był idealnie czysty i wykrochmalony. Sprawiała wrażenie osoby poważnej i surowej. Kiedy weszła do kuchni, zmierzyła krytycznym wzrokiem obie dziewczyny.

– Witajcie – powitała je chłodno. – Słucham?

– Nazywam się Jekaterina, a to moja siostra Natalia. My... Chciałybyśmy tutaj się zatrudnić jako pokojówki – zaczęła drżącym głosem Jekaterina. – Mam ze sobą list polecający od państwa von Bock, u których wcześniej pracowałyśmy. Ja… byłam gospodynią.

Jekaterina wyjęła z torby złożoną kartkę papieru i podała ją gospodyni, która zaczęła z uwagą czytać.

– Jeżeli mieszkałyście w Rewelu*, to skąd tak dobrze znacie niemiecki? – spytała podejrzliwie. – Dlaczego masz krótkie włosy? I czemu przyjechałyście pracować aż tutaj?

– Rodzina państwa von Bock mieszka tam już od czternastego wieku, bardzo cenią sobie tradycję i w ich domu mówi się po niemiecku – wytłumaczyła Jekaterina. – Ciężko zachorowałam i ścięto mi włosy, a lekarz pani powiedział, że przeniesienie się gdzieś, gdzie jest cieplej, może pomóc, ja chcę być pokojówką, nawet nie próbowałabym zarządzać tak wielkim domem…

– To jak tak ładnie mówicie, to może jeszcze potraficie czytać? – powiedziała pani Greta z lekką drwiną w głosie.

– Tak, ja potrafię czytać – oświadczyła wyniośle Natalia, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Poczuła lekkie szturchnięcie Jekateriny, więc od razu dodała: – Pomagałam przy opiece nad dziećmi i pani von Bock pozwalała mi słuchać ich lekcji.

Gospodyni popatrzyła na nie, unosząc brwi. Przez dłuższą chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiała, po czym zwróciła się do Jekateriny:

– Dobrze, przyjmę cię na tygodniową próbę, ale jej – wskazała dłonią na Natalię – nie mogę zatrudnić. Jest zbyt drobna i wychudzona. Nie poradzi sobie z cięższymi pracami. Ty może byłaś chora, ale to twoja siostra wygląda jak figurynka z najdelikatniejszej porcelany – mała i niezwykle krucha.

Natalia chciała zaprotestować, ale siostra nie dała jej dojść do głosu.

– To pracowita dziewczyna, na pewno do czegoś się przyda. Proszę, może jej pani nawet nie płacić.

– Nie mogę nie płacić. – Zamyśliła się, jej brwi prawie zetknęły się ze sobą, a po chwili wydała wyrok. – To połowa pokojówki, więc będzie dostawała połowę pensji. Pamiętajcie, że musicie być zawsze schludnie i porządnie ubrane. Służba też reprezentuje dom – powiedziała z powagą pani Greta. – Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was do waszego pokoju.

Ruszyły za nią w stronę wyjścia z kuchni. Szły korytarzem, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem po posiadłości. Po wspięciu się krętymi, ciemnymi schodami na poddasze, stanęły przed wejściem do małego, ciasnego pomieszczenia bez okien.

– Wszystkie pokoje służby są już zajęte, więc musicie zamieszkać tutaj. Później sobie tu odkurzycie i wstawicie siennik – oznajmiła gospodyni. – Zaraz wyślę kogoś, żeby wam wszystko wyjaśnił.

– Dziękujemy. Na pewno się pomieścimy – powiedziała z wdzięcznością Jekaterina.

Pani Greta pokiwała głową, odwróciła się i odeszła. Dziewczyny weszły do pokoiku, który wcześniej prawdopodobnie pełnił funkcję składziku na miotły. Przymknęły drzwi.

– Katiu, my nie możemy tu zostać! – syknęła ze złością Natalia po rosyjsku. – Ten pokój jest mniejszy niż moja garderoba! Tu nie ma okien! Tu nic nie ma! Jak ty sobie wyobrażasz spanie na sienniku?!

– Ważne, że w ogóle mamy, gdzie mieszkać. Lepsze to niż marznięcie na ulicy i ciągłe uciekanie – odpowiedziała spokojnie Jekaterina. – Słyszałaś, co mówili w gospodzie? Von Beilschmidtowie, mimo swojego karolińskiego rodowodu, do niedawna byli jeszcze bardzo biedni, dopiero co zaczęli odbudowywać majątek! Tu Sadik na pewno nas nie znajdzie.

– Ale... Jeśli Sadik nas nie znajdzie, to jak Iwan to zrobi? – spytała z przejęciem Natalia.

– Wiesz, Tasiu, czekałyśmy na Iwana bardzo długo... Możliwe, że on już nigdy nie wróci...

– Nie! – młodsza z dziewczyn prawie krzyknęła. – Mówisz tak, bo w niego nie wierzysz! Wania nigdy by nas nie zostawił! Ze wszystkim sobie poradzi! Znajdzie nas i uratuje, zobaczysz! To wszystko wina Eduarda! Iwan nigdy by się nie utopił na łódce! Gdyby nie ten idiota, Sadik nie chciałby się z tobą ożenić, jak tylko żałoba minęła! Nie zabiłabym człowieka i nie musiałybyśmy uciekać aż tutaj! Mogłybyśmy dalej spokojnie żyć w Rewelu! Co on myślał, że jest jakimś wilkiem morskim, czy co? Jak można żeglować w tak małej łódce?

Na wspomnienie o Eduardzie Jekaterina posmutniała, do oczu napłynęły jej łzy.

– Przepraszam, Katiu – powiedziała Natalia szybko. – Wiem, że go kochałaś i za nim tęsknisz... To był nieszczęśliwy wypadek! Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze...

– Tak, na pewno – potwierdziła Jekaterina, wycierając rękawem oczy.

* * *

Tydzień później pani Greta wezwała je do siebie, żeby podsumować ich okres próbny. Tym razem ubrane były jak wszystkie pokojówki w posiadłości – w sięgające dziesięć centymetrów za kolano, lekko rozkloszowane, czarne sukienki z białymi fartuszkami i grube, czarne rajstopy. Na włosach miały opaski z koronką.

– Jestem bardzo zadowolona z twojej pracy – zwróciła się do Jekateriny. – Ze wszystkim sobie świetnie radzisz, w dodatku odpowiednio wyglądasz. Nie mam do ciebie żadnych zarzutów, jesteś naprawdę wzorową pokojówką. Oczywiście, chciałabym, żebyś dalej tu pracowała.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko i podziękowała za miłe słowa.

– Ty za to – powiedziała do Natalii – nie zasługujesz nawet na połowę pensji. Do szorowania nie masz siły. Kiedy trzymasz tacę w rękach, to cała się trzęsie, boję się, że potłuczesz porcelanę. Pierwszy raz widziałam, żeby pokojówka zakładała pościel, wchodząc do środka poszewki i tam wyrównując kołdrę. Jedyne, co tak naprawdę dobrze ci wychodzi, to robienie bukietów… Chyba byłoby lepiej, gdybyś poszukała sobie innego miejsca.

Natalia popatrzyła na nią głęboko urażona. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

– Jeżeli zwolni pani Natalię, to ja też odejdę - oznajmiła Jekaterina zaskakująco stanowczo. – Na pewno poradzi sobie z każdą lżejszą robotą. Poza układaniem bukietów umie czytać, może posprzątać w bibliotece. To, że nikt jej nie używa, nie oznacza, że nie potrzebuje uporządkowania, w dodatku strychy też są zabałaganione.

Gospodyni spojrzała najpierw na jedną, potem na drugą dziewczynę. Westchnęła ciężko.

– Dobrze, ale będziesz dostawała jedną czwartą pensji. I postaraj nie pokazywać się Jaśnie Panu i gościom. Możecie odejść.

* * *

***Rewel** \- dzisiejszy Tallinn, wtedy to miasto należało do Rosji.

_Okładka autorstwa Niny. Dzięki!_


	2. II

**II**

Minęło pół roku. W tym czasie Jekaterina stała się prawą ręką pani Grety. Natalia sprzątała bibliotekę i strych, zajmowała się układaniem bukietów. Obie, chcąc nie chcąc, przywykły do życia skromnych służących.

Pewnego poranka Natalii kazano wstawić kwiaty i dokonać ostatnich poprawek w pokoju młodszego brata markgrafa, który miał przyjechać w południe. Graf Ludwig von Beilschmidt kierował dynamicznie rozwijającym się koncernem stalowym w Essen. Trzy lata temu nikt by nie uwierzył, że mała, niedochodowa huta i zapuszczony majątek, które odziedziczył po swoim ojcu chrzestnym, staną się podwalinami odzyskanej potęgi rodu. To tam, w starym i nadal zapuszczonym dworze, mieszkał przez większość czasu i zarabiał pieniądze. To właśnie dzięki nim rodzina powoli wracała do dawnej świetności, a młody graf przyjechał do domu po siedmiu miesiącach bardzo ciężkiej pracy.

Dziewczyna weszła do komnaty, nucąc pod nosem jakąś francuską piosenkę, przyniosła wazon z misternie ułożonym bukietem świeżych kwiatów. Przez chwilę ustawiała go na stoliku, a potem spojrzała na pokój i zaczęła poprawiać krzywo stojące figurynki na kominku.

– Dziewczyno, czy ja jestem niewidzialny? I czy moje polecenie, żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał, było niejasne? – usłyszała niski głos mówiący do niej po francusku.

Natalia podskoczyła jak oparzona, odwróciła się i zamarła. Kotary były lekko rozsunięte, a na łóżku, przykryty do pasa kołdrą, siedział młody mężczyzna z blond grzywką opadającą na błękitne oczy, zaspane, zmęczone i gniewne.

– Tak...! Znaczy, nie, proszę pana! – wybąkała nerwowo również po francusku. – Przepraszam, pójdę już.

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, wyszła szybko z pokoju. Ruszyła korytarzem w kierunku biblioteki.

– Ten pokój miał być pusty... Jakie znowu polecenie?! Nikt mi nic nie mówił! Nie jestem Duchem Świętym, skąd niby miałam wiedzieć, że graf raczył przyjechać wcześniej? – mamrotała niewyraźnie pod nosem. – Pół roku go nie ma, a jak już przyjeżdża, to nawet służby nie potrafi o tym poinformować...

* * *

Ludwigowi, mimo zmęczenia po wczorajszej podróży, nie udało się ponownie zasnąć. Ubrał się i poszedł do jadalni zjeść śniadanie z bratem.

– Gilbercie, nie uważasz, że jeżeli pokojówki mają czas śpiewać i poprawiać figurki, to jest ich tu trochę za dużo...? – spytał, spoglądając znacząco na siedzącego naprzeciw niego albinosa.

– Nie... To dobrze, że poprawiają, od tego są. Jak chcą, to mogą sobie śpiewać, byleby pracowały – odpowiedział Gilbert, wzruszając ramionami.

– Mimo wszystko, mogłoby być ich mniej. Mieliśmy oszczędzać na remont, a ty wydajesz wszystko na służbę i francuskie pokojówki.

Gilbert popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

– Co...? Ale u nas nie ma żadnych Francuzek... Są same dziewczyny z okolicy.

– Jak nie, jak dzisiaj jedną spotkałem? Taka mała, bardzo jasne włosy i duże fioletowe oczy. Nawet odezwała się do mnie po francusku – upierał się przy swoim Ludwig.

– Na pewno nie pracuje u nas taka pokojówka. Pewnie ci się to przyśniło... Nieważne, ja mam za to większy problem.

– Co się stało?

– Chyba będę musiał zwolnić Łukasiewicza.

– Ale dlaczego? Nie pamiętasz, ile czasu zajęło ci ściągnięcie go tutaj? Przecież wiesz, że Polacy nie chcą pracować dla Niemców. Zgodził się tylko dlatego, że był zachwycony naszymi końmi. To miał być świetny biznes. Gdzie znajdziesz drugiego takiego koniuszego?

– Już opowiadam. Parę dni temu wysłałem Łukasiewicza, żeby załatwił dla nas nowego konia...

– Nie udało mu się i dlatego chcesz go zwolnić?! – przerwał mu wzburzony Ludwig.

– Nie, poczekaj! Niedawno przyjechała tu jego siostra – Felicja, bo miała niby odpocząć po chorobie. Wczoraj poszedłem do stajni, poleciłem nowemu stajennemu, żeby dał mi konia na krótki spacerek. To dał, a jak wróciłem, to spotkałem tę Polkę. To jest taka mała blondynka, strasznie podobna do brata, tylko że ona ma inną grzywkę. I wiesz, co mi powiedziała?! Nie żadne _"Dzień dobry, Jaśnie Panie"_, nie! Nazwała mnie idiotą i zaczęła gadać, że ten koń miał otarcie na pęcinie, i że tylko Prusak mógłby być tak głupi, żeby go tak przemęczać! I że jak okuleje albo zdechnie, to będzie tylko moja wina! Rozumiesz?! Ta mała, zubożała polska hrabianka na mnie krzyczała! Zero szacunku! To była wina stajennego, on mi dał tego konia!

Gilbert skończył opowiadać, odetchnął głęboko. Ludwig patrzył na niego przez chwilę, potem spytał powoli:

– A jak wyglądał ten twój _"spacerek"_?

– No, normalnie, tak jak zawsze! Trochę poskakałem, pogalopowałem wokół lasku... – odparł Gilbert, jakby to było coś oczywistego.

– Aha... – Ludwig pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. – I naprawdę dziwisz się, że tak zareagowała? Feliks też by pewnie nie był zachwycony.

– Moje konie, mój dom, nikt nie będzie mi rozkazywał!

– Po prostu porozmawiaj o tym z Łukasiewiczem, kiedy wróci. Ale, proszę, nie zwalniaj go...

Gilbert nie odpowiedział, wrócił do jedzenia śniadania. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Uwagę Ludwiga przykuły dwa duże malowidła wiszące nad komodą.

– Gilbercie, skąd masz te obrazy? Ten angielski malarz jest ostatnio bardzo popularny, jego dzieła są teraz bardzo drogie. Prosiłem przecież, żebyś nie wydawał pieniędzy na bzdury. Miałeś wyremontować dach i wymienić rynny.

– I zrobiłem to. Nie kupiłem tych obrazów! – odparł obronnym tonem Gilbert. – Pani Greta mówiła, że znaleźli je na strychu, podobno należały do naszej babki.

– Czyli one cały czas były w domu...? To czemu my ich nie sprzedaliśmy, kiedy potrzebowaliśmy pieniędzy...?

– Nie wiem, pierwszy raz je na oczy zobaczyłem przed Bożym Narodzeniem. W ogóle dużo rzeczy się ostatnio odnalazło. Jakieś figurki, zastawa, pamiętniki, kilka obrazów...

Blondyn tylko pokręcił załamany głową. Przypomniało mu się, jak kilka lat temu musiał sprzedać pamiątki po ojcu, bo nie było pieniędzy na usunięcie skutków burzy, podczas której spaliły się spichlerze.

* * *

Kilka dni później Ludwig postanowił pójść do biblioteki, żeby popracować. Było to duże, wysokie pomieszczenie podzielone na dwa poziomy. Na dole regały z książkami przylegały do każdej ściany. Omijały tylko drzwi, okna i kominek. Pod jedną z krótszych ścian, obok okna wychodzącego na ogród, stało biurko. Podłoga wyłożona była bordowym dywanem. Na środku stał drewniany stół i krzesła, a obok kominka dwa wygodne fotele. Na antresolę wchodziło się krętymi schodami. Na tym poziomie regały z książkami ustawione były prostopadle do ścian tak, że osoba stojąca na parterze nie mogła widzieć tego, co się dzieje pomiędzy nimi.

Kiedy wszedł do biblioteki, od razu uderzył go panujący w niej porządek. Wszystkie regały były wyczyszczone, a książki równo na nich poustawiane. Przed jego wyjazdem to pomieszczenie wyglądało strasznie, pamiętał wszechobecny bałagan. Gilbert zawsze mówił, że biblioteka nie jest ważna i zajmą się nią później. Sprzątano tylko pobieżnie, bo służby było mało. Nie było sensu zajmować się pomieszczeniem wymagającym fachowej wiedzy, a nie tylko ścierki i miotły.

Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się półkom zauważył, że wszystkie książki są poukładane w określonym porządku, bardzo logicznie i z dużym znawstwem. Najcenniejsze woluminy stały osobno. Zauważył też kilka, które dawno temu zapodziały się gdzieś w posiadłości. Ludwig nawet nie przypuszczał, że ma aż tyle książek. Czyżby jego brat nagle zaczął czytać i zatrudnił bibliotekarza?

Usiadł wygodnie przy biurku i zaczął pracę. Musiał nadrobić półroczną nieobecność w domu, Gilbert raczej nie lubił zajmować się dokumentami. Dodatkowo musiał przejrzeć swoją bieżącą korespondencję z Essen, ona też nie mogła czekać.

Po godzinie pracy usłyszał kroki i ciche pomruki dochodzące z antresoli. Zaskoczony wstał z krzesła i ruszył w kierunku schodków. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że był tak pochłonięty pracą, że po prostu nie zauważył, kiedy ktoś wszedł.

– Proszę zejść i się pokazać! – zawołał. – Pracuję i nie życzę sobie, żeby ktokolwiek mi przeszkadzał!

Po chwili zobaczył tę samą pokojówkę, która przyszła do jego pokoju po jego przyjeździe. Dziewczyna w milczeniu stanęła na szczycie schodów i zaczęła z nich schodzić.

– O, a więc jednak jesteś prawdziwa – zauważył głośno po francusku. – Co tutaj robisz?

W tym momencie pokojówka potknęła się na jednym z ostatnich stopni i poleciała do przodu. Na szczęście Ludwig w porę złapał ją za ramiona i przytrzymał.

– Mogłabym zapytać o to samo – mruknęła cicho, odsuwając się od niego. – Proszę wybaczyć, ale nikt z państwa nie pojawił się tu ani razu przez pół roku. Nie wiedziałam, że mogę przeszkadzać. Żegnam.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z biblioteki.

* * *

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Ludwig przyszedł do gabinetu swojego brata. Kiedy stanął przed jego biurkiem, Gilbert uniósł pytająco wzrok znad gazety.

– Ta francuska pokojówka naprawdę istnieje – oznajmił stanowczo Ludwig.

– To niemożliwe. Mówiłem ci już, że nie mamy francuskich pokojówek – odparł albinos. – Fioletowookich blondynek też nie.

– To jak wyjaśnisz to, że mówi po francusku? Musi być Francuzką! Ma paryski akcent! Spotkałem ją dzisiaj w bibliotece i jestem tego absolutnie pewien.

Gilbert westchnął poirytowany i przewrócił oczami.

– Jak mi nie wierzysz, to spytaj się pani Grety – powiedział Prusak dla świętego spokoju. Nagle przypomniał sobie o znacznie ważniejszej dla niego kwestii. – Lepiej posłuchaj, co znowu zrobiła siostra Łukasiewicza! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz! Przyszedłem sobie do stajni, żeby pojeździć, a stajenny poprosił, żebym chwilę poczekał i poszedł zawołać Felicję! Ona cały czas siedzi w stajni! Przyszła, wybrała mi konia i powiedziała, że do powrotu jej brata, to ona będzie czuwać nad tym, którego wierzchowca biorę i w jakim stanie jest, gdy go oddaję, bo jestem nieodpowiedzialny! To już chyba przesada! Feliks jest od zarządzania stajnią i stajennymi, nie jego siostra! Dobrze, że już za parę dni wróci, trzeba będzie z nim porozmawiać i kazać mu uspokoić tę niewychowaną dziewuchę. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo stąd wyjedzie, jeśli ma siłę siedzieć w stajni i na mnie krzyczeć, to jest już zdrowa!

– Rób, co chcesz. Tylko, proszę, nie zwalniaj go – poprosił Ludwig. – Możemy mieć najlepsze konie w kraju, ale do tego jest nam potrzebny Łukasiewicz. Nasze ziemie są idealne do prowadzenia hodowli, a bliskość Berlina ułatwi nam sprzedaż. Wiesz, że dobre konie to prestiż i majątek.


	3. III

**III**

Minęło kilka dni. W tym czasie Ludwigowi udało się porozmawiać z Gilbertem na temat porządków w bibliotece. Tak jak się spodziewał, ten nic nie wiedział, stwierdził, że _"pewnie służba posprzątała, bo w całym domu przecież trwają prace"_. Jednak, zdaniem Ludwiga, książki były poukładane w zbyt uporządkowany i profesjonalny sposób, żeby zrobiła to osoba niepotrafiąca czytać.

Niemiec uzyskał częściowe wyjaśnienie tej zagadki, gdy spytał się pani Grety o francuską pokojówkę. Po opisaniu jej wyglądu dowiedział się, że rzeczywiście pracuje u nich taka dziewczyna, ale nie jest Francuzką, tylko Rosjanką i nazywa się Natalia. To ona odpowiedzialna była za znalezienie nowych rzeczy na strychu, bukiety i samodzielne posprzątanie biblioteki. Gospodyni powiedziała mu, że ma niezwykłe, jak na służącą, wyczucie stylu, rozpoznaje, co do czego pasuje. Ludwigowi ciężko było uwierzyć w umiejącą czytać i znającą języki obce pokojówkę. Pani Greta wyjaśniła, że dziewczyna towarzyszyła dzieciom von Bocków w czasie nauki i pewnie wtedy zyskała taką wiedzę. Nie ma to jak niemieckie wychowanie, nawet proste umysły są w stanie zdobyć mocne podstawy. Graf postanowił to przemyśleć i porozmawiać z małą pokojówką. Jednak przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, mimo bywania w bibliotece o różnych porach, nie udało mu się jej spotkać ani razu.

Powrót Feliksa Łukasiewicza nie rozwiązał całkowicie problemu z Felicją, chociaż dziewczyna trochę się uspokoiła. Ostatecznie złość Gilberta rozproszyli jego dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele – Francis Bonnefoy i Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, którzy przyjechali z dłuższą wizytą. W trójkę głównie bawili się, pili i, ku niezadowoleniu Ludwiga, wydawali pieniądze. Odwiedzali sąsiedzkie majątki i gospody. Po tygodniu wszystkie panny i wdowy, te bogate i te biedne, plotkowały głównie o tej czarującej trójce.

Było późne popołudnie, zaczynały się przygotowania do kolacji, Natalia sama pracowała w kuchni, kucharka akurat gdzieś wyszła. Już wolała kroić jedzenie niż sprzątać w bibliotece! Przez pół roku nikt jej nie przeszkadzał, nikt nie widział, dlatego spędzała tam całe dnie. A nagle ktoś przyszedł i ją wyrzucił, więc przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie nie poszła do biblioteki ani razu.

Drzwi kuchni otworzyły się, do środka wszedł Francis. Rozejrzał się wokoło i dostrzegł Natalię. Stanął blisko niej, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

– Co prawda szukałem gospodyni, ale zanim przyjdzie, moglibyśmy spędzić razem miło czas, _ma cherie _– powiedział, kładąc rękę na jej talii.

– Nie. Proszę odejść – odpowiedziała chłodno Natalia. Po czym uchyliła się i zrobiła dwa kroki do tyłu.

Napotkała ścianę, mężczyzna podążył za nią i teraz nie mogła uciec. Trzymała przed sobą nóż, a on się do niej uśmiechał. Była przerażona. W tym momencie przypomniała sobie, jak wiele krwi było dookoła, gdy Katia znalazła ją ogarniętą szokiem nad zwłokami człowieka, którego wysłał Sadik, aby je porwał. Strach ją sparaliżował. Nie chciała po raz kolejny widzieć krwi na swoich rękach.

Ta chwila zawahania wystarczyła Francisowi, chwycił ją za nadgarstek i wytrącił nóż. Próbowała podrapać go drugą ręką, ale tę też złapał, a potem przycisnął dziewczynę całym swoim ciałem do muru. Usiłowała go kopnąć i się wyrwać, wykrzykując przy tym najgorsze obelgi po francusku, jakie znała, jednak był od niej znacznie większy i nie miała szans.

Nagle chwyt rozluźnił się, ktoś odsunął od niej Francisa.

– To, że jesteś przyjacielem Gilberta, nie znaczy, że możesz napastować nasze pokojówki – powiedział Ludwig, mocno trzymając Francuza za ramię. – Szczególnie te niechętne.

– Ludwigu, ja właśnie miałem ją puścić. Początkowo myślałem, że ona chce się bawić. No wiesz, udaje niechętną, to czasami zwiększa napięcie, rozumiesz?! – oburzył się Francis. – Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że nie chce?! Jeszcze nigdy kobieta nie zaatakowała mnie nożem tak naprawdę i ona też się zawahała, więc myślałem, że to gra. Kobiety zawsze się tak zgrywają, nigdy nie wiesz, o co im chodzi!

– Czyli trzymała nóż w ręce z radości? I te wyzwiska i przerażenie w jej oczach, to też dlatego, że była wyjątkowo chętna, tak? – zapytał powoli Niemiec, piorunując go wzrokiem.

– Teraz to widzę, masz rację. Przepraszam. Niepotrzebnie się wtrącałeś, nie muszę zmuszać kobiet do niczego, jeśli same tego nie chcą, ale ty tego nie zrozumiesz. Będę miał siniaka na ramieniu. Dlaczego mnie tak mocno złapałeś? Nieważne…

Francis prychnął jeszcze coś niezrozumiale i urażony wyszedł z kuchni, trzaskając drzwiami. Ludwig popatrzył na wystraszoną Natalię opierającą się o ścianę. Podniósł nóż i odłożył go na blat.

– Nic ci się nie stało? – zwrócił się do niej, tym razem po niemiecku.

– Nie, wszystko w porządku – mruknęła. – Dziękuję.

Ludwig chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Natalia szybko wybiegła z kuchni. Uciekła. Znowu.

* * *

Następnego dnia w południe Ludwig ponownie poszedł porozmawiać z Gilbertem w jego gabinecie.

– Gilbercie, pohamuj trochę zapędy Francisa. Wczoraj napastował Natalię –pokojówkę. Dobrze, że akurat poszedłem porozmawiać z gospodynią i go w porę powstrzymałem – powiedział z powagą.

– Francis kocha wszystko, co się rusza. Tego chyba nie da się zmienić. Nie robi tego, bo jest złym człowiekiem. On nie krzywdzi kobiet, one go kochają. Czyżby to była twoja mała blondynka o fioletowych oczach? – Gilbert wzruszył ramionami. – To tylko służąca, Ludwigu. Ale czy wiesz, że pół roku nie było cię w domu, a prawie każdą naszą rozmowę zaczynasz od kwestii tej dziewczyny? To tylko pokojówka. Nie wiem, może napisz jednak do Feliciano, bo samotność ci najwidoczniej szkodzi, przepracowujesz się. Odwiedzimy Bellę w Wenecji. Urządzimy wielkie weselisko i wrócisz do pracy. Bracie, nie chcę już więcej słuchać o służbie domowej.

Ludwig milczał. Uznał, że nie ma sensu ponownie tłumaczyć bratu, że wcale nie chce się żenić z Bellą, że nawet za nią nie przepada, bo jest głośna i denerwująca. Rozmowy o Natalii też nie chciał kontynuować, bo w gruncie rzeczy nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć. To prawda, że była służącą, ale to nie znaczy, że w ich domu może się jej stać krzywda.

– À propos Francisa – zaczął Gilbert – zaczepiał Felicję, a ona powiedziała mu, że choćby był najpiękniejszym mężczyzną na świecie, to i tak nie miałby szans na najmniejszy uśmiech, bo ona nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z przyjaciółmi _"tego beznadziejnego Prusaka"_. Czy ty to słyszysz?! Może i przestała tak pilnować stajni, kiedy wrócił jej brat, ale dalej mnie obraża! Ja już nie wiem, co z nią zrobić! W dodatku Łukasiewicz ją broni. Mówi, że oni są z Poznania, z pruskiego zaboru i można tę jej niechęć zrozumieć! Że to nic osobistego! Jak nie, jak tak?! Widzisz, bracie, to są prawdziwe problemy, a nie jakieś pokojówki...


	4. IV

**IV**

Następnego dnia pani Greta przekazała Natalii, że Ludwig chce się z nią rozmówić w bibliotece. Rosjanka w ogóle nie była z tego faktu zadowolona. Wystarczyło jej, że musiała sprzątać w czyimś domu, wykonywać rozkazy i pracować jako pokojówka. Robiła wszystko, żeby nie rzucać się nikomu w oczy. A nagle ktoś ją zauważył i jeszcze czegoś od niej chciał.

Weszła do biblioteki. Stanęła naprzeciwko siedzącego na krześle przy biurku Ludwiga. Popatrzyła na niego pytająco.

– Możesz sprzątać tę bibliotekę. Nie będziesz mi przeszkadzać. Nawet jeśli przyjdą do mnie goście, to nie musisz wychodzić, tylko wtedy bądź na antresoli, nie pokazuj się i nikomu nie mów o tym, co usłyszysz – powiedział Ludwig spokojnie.

– A kto się zajmie strychem? – zapytała szybko, jakby bardzo jej na tym zależało. – Może jeszcze znalazłabym tam jakieś pojedyncze książki...

– Brakuje ci książek?

– Nie, właściwie to chyba wszystkie już poukładałam – odparła po namyśle Natalia. – Ale może jeszcze są jakieś schowane na strychu…

– To nie są wszystkie książki.

– Jak nie, jak tak? Poprosiłam służbę, żeby oddawali mi wszystkie książki znalezione podczas sprzątania. Ostatnio żadnych nie dostałam, więc pewnie po prostu już wszystkie są tutaj.

– A widziałaś w moim pokoju taki duży kufer obok łóżka?

– Ten zamknięty? – wypaliła.

– Sprawdzałaś? Wiesz, że szperanie w rzeczach pana nie świadczy dobrze o pokojówce?

– Nie szperałam, po prostu chciałam sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam żadnych ciekawych rzeczy. Może kolejna zastawa?

– Jest cały wypełniony moimi ulubionymi książkami – oznajmił Ludwig. – Wcześniej nie chciałem, żeby się tu niszczyły przez ten bałagan, więc je tam schowałem. Poproszę kogoś, żeby ci go tutaj przyniósł.

Natalia popatrzyła na niego zszokowana. Ten kufer był olbrzymi, mogło się w nim pomieścić całe mnóstwo książek.

– Ale są jednego autora i gatunku, prawda...? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

– Nie. Są nawet z różnych lat, mam tam kilka pierwszych wydań.

– Jak to?! Przecież przez to będę musiała zmienić całe ustawienie biblioteki, wszystko poprzesuwać! Pół roku porządków pójdzie na marne! – zdenerwowała się Natalia. – To jest zamach na moją ciężką pracę! Czy wie pan, jak skończyli Robespierre i Danton**?! Wywoływanie rewolucji może mieć tragiczne skutki!

Ludwig zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami. Skąd ona mogła znać przywódców rewolucji francuskiej? Jeszcze nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło, żeby pokojówka podniosła na niego głos. Nie miał pojęcia, jak na to zareagować.

– Wracaj do pracy – polecił w końcu.

Obrażona Natalia zarzuciła włosami i poszła na antresolę, głośno tupiąc.

_"Z nią naprawdę jest coś nie tak..."_ – przeszło przez myśl Ludwigowi.

Wstał i wyszedł z biblioteki. Na korytarzu spotkał swojego brata, który szedł gdzieś z marchewką w ręce.

– O, Gilbercie, właśnie miałem do ciebie iść – powiedział blondyn.

– Tak? Znowu chcesz porozmawiać o pokojówkach? – zapytał Gilbert, zatrzymując się.

– Nie... A w zasadzie, to tak. Nie podejrzewam cię o to, ale czy przypadkiem nie masz u siebie jakichś książek?

– Nie, nie mam. Czemu pytasz?

– Tak właśnie myślałem. Kazałem Natalii – na dźwięk jej imienia Gilbert przewrócił z irytacją oczami – poukładać te książki, które trzymałem w kufrze, ale pewnie w tydzień się z tym upora i wtedy już nie będzie musiała schodzić na dół biblioteki. Sprawdzałem, moje biurko nie zmieści się na antresoli, więc...

– Ludwigu, mówiłem ci już, że nie będę z tobą rozmawiał na ten temat – przerwał mu niecierpliwie Prusak. – To wszystko?

– Gilbercie, od kiedy lubisz marchew? – zmienił temat Ludwig, spoglądając na warzywo trzymane przez brata. – I czemu ona jest taka nieobrana?

– To dla konia. Felicja powiedziała, że jeżeli z nich korzystamy, to powinniśmy czasem dać im coś w zamian – odpowiedział z przekonaniem albinos.

– _"Felicja powiedziała"_…? A od kiedy ty się jej słuchasz? Przecież ostatnio chciałeś ją stąd wyrzucić.

– Nie słucham się, ale tym razem uznałem, że ma trochę racji. Ale tylko trochę, każdemu czasami zdarza się powiedzieć coś mądrego... No, chciałem, ale na razie się trochę uspokoiła, więc może zostać. Muszę już iść, śpieszę się.

Gilbert ruszył dalej korytarzem. Ludwig tylko uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i wrócił do biblioteki.

* * *

****Maximilien de Robespierre i Georges Danton** \- jedni z przywódców rewolucji francuskiej, obaj zgilotynowani.


	5. V

**V**

Dwa tygodnie później Ludwig obudził się rano z silnym bólem głowy. Poprzedniego wieczoru razem z Gilbertem żegnali w gospodzie Francisa i Antonio, którzy już wracali do siebie. Trochę przesadził i wypił zdecydowanie za dużo alkoholu, chociaż i tak mniej niż jego brat. Jak się domyślał, tamten będzie chorował do wieczora.

– Dzień dobry, jaśnie panie – powiedziała ciepło Jekaterina, wchodząc do pokoju. Podeszła do okna. – Czy jaśnie pan życzy sobie śniadanie?

– Nie. I nie odsuwaj zasłon. Każ siostrze przynieść mi kawę, coś na ból głowy i _"Baśnie Braci Grimm"_ – polecił chłodno Ludwig.

Jekaterina popatrzyła na niego wyraźnie zaskoczona. Natalia była jedyną pokojówką, która nikomu niczego nie przynosiła, w ogóle nie wychodziła do ludzi. Więc czemu graf prosił o to akurat ją?

– Może ja bym mogła to zrobić? – zaproponowała po chwili.

– Czego w moim poleceniu nie zrozumiałaś? – wycedził przez zęby Niemiec. – Natalia, kawa, lekarstwo przeciwbólowe i książka. Tyle.

– Przepraszam. Oczywiście, już idę. – Kiedy Ludwig skinął głową, Jekaterina dygnęła i wyszła z pokoju.

Westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła szukać siostry.

* * *

Natalia szła obok niosącej tacę Jekateriny. Podeszły do drzwi pokoju Ludwiga.

– Jest tyle pokojówek, a musiał się uprzeć akurat na mnie?! – szepnęła ze złością Natalia.

– Może przyniesiemy mu kawy, tak jak chciał? Tasiu, proszę, staraj się nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Bądź dla niego miła. On dzisiaj nie jest w formie. Pamiętaj, że może nas wyrzucić. Chcesz znowu uciekać? – zaszeptała przejęta Jekaterina.

Podała jej do rąk tacę, zapukała cicho do drzwi i szybko się oddaliła. Natalia powoli weszła do pokoju, uważając, żeby niczego nie upuścić. Ręce jej się trzęsły, szkło rzegotało głośno. Postawiła naczynia na etażerce przy łóżku Ludwiga, który spojrzał najpierw na tacę, a potem na dziewczynę.

– A gdzie kawa? – zapytał. – Tylko, proszę, mów cicho.

– Nie ma kawy. Przyniosłam lekarstwo mojego brata.

Przyjrzał się dokładnie stojącej na tacy szklance wypełnionej jakimś mętnym płynem. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, wziął ją do ręki i niepewnie pociągnął łyk. Gwałtownie zakaszlał, krzywiąc się.

– Co to jest?! Chcesz mnie otruć?! To obrzydliwe!

– Nie chcę – odpowiedziała krótko Natalia. – Mojemu bratu zawsze pomaga, kiedy za dużo wypije. To takie rosyjskie lekarstwo.

– Wcale nie wypiłem za dużo – burknął, dokończył zawartość szklanki. – Usiądź, będziesz musiała tu ze mną siedzieć w razie, gdyby to naprawdę było zatrute. Przeczytaj mi coś... Hm... _"Kopciuszka"_.

Natalia usiadła na stojącym obok łóżka krześle i otworzyła książkę.

– W innych językach jest ładnie. _"Cendrillon"_, _"Cinderella"_, _"Золушка"_... Tylko Niemcy wpadliby na _"Aschenputtel"_ – skomentowała pod nosem.

Przeczytała na głos całą bajkę, czasami dodając własne komentarze. Ludwig słuchał w milczeniu.

– Bez sensu – podsumowała Natalia, kiedy skończyła.

– To całkiem romantyczna historia. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, to była jedna z moich ulubionych bajek – powiedział Ludwig. – Nie podoba ci się?

– Nie. Naprawdę myśli pan, że gdyby Książę zobaczył Kopciuszka najpierw jako brudną, zaniedbaną sprzątaczkę, a nie księżniczkę, to też by się w niej zakochał?

– Hm… Nie wiem, ale myślę, że tak.

– To dlaczego jeszcze nie widzę markgrafa u moich stóp? – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

– Może dlatego, że do niedawna nie wierzył w twoje istnienie.

– O Katii wie od dawna i jej też się nie oświadczył. – Zamyśliła się. – Chociaż i tak ostatnio uśmiecha się do niej ten polski koniuszy. Kwiatki jej przyniósł, ona czasami chodzi do stajni z nim rozmawiać. Nie mogę się doczekać reakcji naszego brata, kiedy go mu przedstawi.

– Czemu? Co z panem Łukasiewiczem jest nie tak?

– Jest Polakiem.

– A, rozumiem. A gdybym to ja oświadczył się Katii?

Natalia popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

– Ale dlaczego miałby się pan oświadczać mojej siostrze? Podoba się panu?!

– Nie – odparł lakonicznie Ludwig.

– Czemu? Przecież Katia jest piękna i bardzo uprzejma! Wszyscy są nią zachwyceni! – obruszyła się Natalia.

– Raczej nie rozmawiam z pokojówkami.

– A teraz co pan robi?

– Choruję.

Zapadła cisza.

– A, no tak – podjęła Natalia. – Pan się ma ożenić z jakąś Włoszką, słyszałam. Współczuję, Włosi są strasznie głośni.

– Nie mam zamiaru się żenić z żadnymi Włoszkami, to tylko kolejny wymysł Gilberta. Hm… Skąd wiesz, że są głośni? W Rewelu jest wielu Włochów?

– Ym… Państwa von Bock często odwiedzali ich przyjaciele z Rzymu – wymyśliła na poczekaniu dziewczyna. – Tak, właśnie. Bardzo hałaśliwi ludzie.

Ludwig pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

– Wracając do Kopciuszka – kontynuował – zawsze myślałem, że każda dziewczyna chciałaby przeżyć coś…

– Tak, chciałaby – weszła mu w słowo Natalia. – Każdy by chciał, dopóki nie byłby zmuszony do sprzątania i ciężkiej pracy. To się tylko wydaje takie łatwe i przyjemne, kiedy się siedzi za biurkiem i rządzi. Wszystkie dziewczynki marzą o księciu, który je uratuje i pokocha bez względu na wszystko. Bzdury. Jeśli nie będą piękne lub bogate, to nikt nawet na nie nie spojrzy. Tyle dobrego, że w bajkach książęta nie piją i nie leżą potem w łóżku do południa…

– Nie zapomniałaś się przypadkiem? – zapytał Ludwig, unosząc brwi. – Jak tak cię słucham, to naprawdę nie wiem, za co my ci płacimy. Na pewno nie za gadanie.

– Płacicie, płacicie! – powtórzyła z oburzeniem. – Jedna czwarta stawki za moją ciężką pracę! Co ja mam za to sobie kupić?! Nawet na świeczki mnie nie stać!

– Ale po co ci świeczki…?

– Żeby, na przykład, czytać! Nie wiem, czy był pan kiedyś w pokojach służby, ale tam nie ma okien! Jest zupełnie ciemno! Gospodyni niby dała nam jakąś świecę, ale pilnuje, żebyśmy za dużo nie zużywały!

– Służba z reguły nie potrafi czytać.

– I co z tego?! To, że jestem służącą, znaczy, że muszę być głupsza?!

Ludwig nie odpowiedział. Prychnęła pod nosem ze złością.

– Już lepiej z głową? – spytała odrobinę spokojniej.

– Tak, właściwie to tak.

Natalia wstała, zabrała książkę i podeszła do drzwi.

– Dobrze, w takim razie pójdę gdzieś, gdzie będę bardziej potrzebna. – Już miała wyjść, kiedy odwróciła się i dodała z przesadną uprzejmością: – Do widzenia, JAŚNIE PANIE.

* * *

Felicja Łukasiewicz szła przez korytarz, tupiąc głośno. Powiedziano jej, że markgraf jest u siebie, ale nie znała dobrze posiadłości i nie miała pojęcia, gdzie pójść. Przystanęła i rozejrzała się wokoło. Na szczęście zobaczyła nadchodzącą z naprzeciwka Jekaterinę.

– Gdzie jest markgraf? – spytała, podchodząc do niej.

– U siebie. – Pokojówka ruchem ręki wskazała na drzwi. – Może zapowiem?

– Nie trzeba. Dziękuję, Katiu.

Felicja poszła do wskazanego przez Katię pokoju. Nikogo tam jednak nie było. Weszła do garderoby, w której znalazła kolejne drzwi. Bez pukania otworzyła je na oścież. Jak się okazało, prowadziły do prywatnej łazienki Gilberta.

Albinos siedział w wielkiej wannie stojącej na zdobionych lwich łapach. Miał podkrążone oczy i włosy w nieładzie. Wydawało się, że drzemał, z okładem na czole i błogim uśmiechem na ustach.

„_Ta kąpiel to był zdecydowanie dobry pomysł"_ – pomyślał.

Nagle usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi, otworzył oczy i na widok Felicji już miał się podnieść, ale nagle przypomniał sobie, że jest kompletnie nagi, więc pozostał na swoim miejscu. Spojrzał na wodę, w której na szczęście było jeszcze dość aromatycznej piany, a potem zerknął na dziewczynę zmieszany i osłupiały jednocześnie.

– Siedź, nie krępuj się! – huknęła Polka. – Jak można być tak totalnie głupim?! Generalnie, to wiesz, że Schweifstern przez ciebie i twoich przyjaciół teraz cierpi?! Że mogła mu się stać krzywda?!

– Po pierwsze, to nie krzycz… Błagam, ciszej, bo głowa mi eksploduje i umrę…– poprosił cicho Gilbert, rozmasowując bolącą głowę. – A po drugie, to nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– Jak nie masz pojęcia?! Kto szalał na koniu tak, że ten zgubił podkowę?! Miałeś jechać, niby niedaleko i powoli! Do gospody! A teraz Schweifstern ma rozwalone kopyto! To go totalnie boli! – syczała przez zęby Felicja.

– Oj, no, trochę wypiliśmy i zorganizowaliśmy sobie taki mały wyścig w drodze powrotnej. Nie wiedziałem, że zgubił podkowę… I ja też cierpię, kiedy tak na mnie krzyczysz. Głowa mnie boli…

– Nie dość, że dureń to jeszcze pijak! Generalnie, to przez chwilę myślałam, że zmądrzałeś i to ja źle oceniłam Prusaków! Okazało się, że od początku miałam totalnie rację! Nie wiem, za jakie grzechy ten koń ma takiego właściciela, ale mu, tak jakby, współczuję!

Gilbert chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć i się pokłócić, ale za bardzo bolała go głowa, a w dodatku jego położenie było dość niekorzystne. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Felicja jak najszybciej sobie stamtąd pójdzie.

– Dziewczyno, uspokój się. Schweifsternowi nic się nie stało – mruknął. Potem dodał: – Ale to nie Prusacy nie mają od prawie stu lat własnego państwa.

Felicja zamilkła, patrząc na niego z głęboką urazą.

– Idę do koni, one zasługują na mój czas! – wycedziła i stanęła w drzwiach łazienki. – Totalnie cię nienawidzę! I dorób sobie bąbelków, bo prawie zniknęły i pewnie woda ci wystygła! Jak zachorujesz, to nie licz, że cię odwiedzę, bo muszę doprowadzić do porządku zwierzę, który cierpi przez ciebie!

Gilbert odetchnął z ulgą, oparł kark o wannę.

„_Same problemy z tymi kobietami"_ – stwierdził w myślach.

* * *

– Natalio, skąd masz te drogie świeczki? – zapytała podejrzliwie Jekaterina.

Wieczorem, po skończonej pracy siostry wróciły do swojego pokoiku. Oczywiście Jekaterina od razu zainteresowała się leżącymi na sienniku paczką długich świeczek i książką.

– Dostałam – prychnęła w odpowiedzi Natalia.

– Od grafa?

– Tak. I co z tego?

– A on tak całej służbie daje świeczki?

– Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie… Może po prostu jest zadowolony z mojej pracy.

– Nie powinnaś przyjmować tak drogich prezentów – pouczyła ją Jekaterina.

– Dla niego to jest przecież nic. Chyba dobrze, że wreszcie nie będziemy musiały siedzieć po ciemku.

Starsza z sióstr westchnęła ciężko i usiadła koło młodszej na sienniku.

– Natalio, wiesz, że z tego nic nie wyjdzie? – rzekła poważnie.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odpowiedziała szybko Natalia.

– Natalio, cały czas powtarzasz, że Iwan wróci i nas znajdzie. Nie uważasz, że jeżeli tak się rzeczywiście stanie, to on nie zgodzi się na ten mezalians?

– Ale ty naprawdę myślisz, że ja… i Ludwig…? Przecież ja go nawet nie lubię! – fuknęła oburzona, odwracając wzrok. – A tobie niby pozwoli na ślub z Łukasiewiczem? Nie rób takiej miny, przecież widzę, jak nosisz marchewki do stajni i tam z nim przesiadujesz. To Polak!

– Ale Feliks to tylko mój przyjaciel. Rozmawiamy, jest bardzo miły. Dzięki niemu nie czuję się tu taka samotna. A nawet jeśli to coś więcej, to jestem wdową i mam swój majątek. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Natalia bez słowa wzięła do ręki leżące obok niej _"Żywoty Świętych"_, oparła się o ścianę i pogrążyła w lekturze. Otworzyła zaznaczony przez Ludwiga małą karteczką rozdział o świętej Ricie. Na skrawku papieru równymi literami napisane było _"Przeczytaj, może czegoś się nauczysz. Cierpliwość i pokora czasem się przydają"_.


	6. VI

**VI**

Ludwig siedział przy stole w bibliotece razem z hrabią Vladimirem Popescu. Właśnie zaczynali rozmawiać o nowym kontrakcie na stal. Niemiec z powagą prezentował swoje stanowisko w tej sprawie, kiedy nagle usłyszeli huk dochodzący z antresoli. Obaj odwrócili się w tamtą stronę, jednak gospodarz tylko machnął lekceważąco ręką i wrócił do rozmowy. Po chwili usłyszeli kolejny, taki sam hałas, a potem jeszcze jeden.

– To pewnie kot – przerwał w końcu Ludwig, wstając od stołu. – Może przejdziemy do salonu?

– Kot? – powtórzył Vladimir, również się podnosząc.

– Tak – potwierdził Niemiec. – Taka mała, niesforna kotka, gotowa zrównać z ziemią całą bibliotekę tylko po to, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę

Rumun pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i ruszyli razem do salonu. Kiedy tam weszli, Ludwig wskazał mu fotel i powiedział:

– To ja jeszcze na chwilę wrócę do biblioteki, żeby doprowadzić tego zwierzaka do porządku.

– Może pomogę?

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Blondyn szybkim krokiem wrócił do biblioteki, wszedł na antresolę. Zdenerwowany popatrzył na ustawiającą książki na półkach Natalię.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty właściwie wyprawiasz?! – syknął.

– Wie pan, że Rumuni nie są uczciwi w interesach? – zapytała Natalia, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Trzeba na nich uważać.

– ...słucham? A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć takie rzeczy?! – zdziwił się Ludwig.

– Ym... Brat mi mówił.

– A kim właściwie jest ten twój brat?

– Buduje kolej w Taszkiencie, tam jest wielu obcokrajowców.

– Eh... Dobrze. Dziękuję ci za troskę, ale jestem dorosły i w interesach poradzę sobie bez pomocy pokojówek.

Natalia nie odpowiedziała i kontynuowała pracę. Ludwig zszedł z antresoli, wrócił do salonu.

– Udało się panu uspokoić kota? – Vladimir uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Tak, na szczęście tak...

Niemiec chciał coś dodać, ale do salonu wszedł Gilbert. Przywitał się z Rumunem i usiadł obok brata na sofie.

– Pan też lubi koty? – spytał Vladimir.

– Słucham?

– Pański brat spędza czas w bibliotece z kotem. Byłem ciekaw, czy to rodzinne.

Gilbert wyraźnie się skonsternował.

– Ale mój brat ma psy, nie koty… – powiedział, jednak szybko dodał: – A, no tak! Pewnie chodzi o tę białą kotkę z fioletowymi oczami...

– Tak, właśnie o nią – przytaknął Ludwig, spoglądając na Gilberta znacząco.

– Mają panowie kota z fioletowymi oczami? Chciałbym go zobaczyć! – oznajmił podekscytowany Vladimir.

– Niestety, to nie możliwe, ona bardzo nie lubi obcych. No i już pewnie sobie poszła, a poza tym drapie – odparł Niemiec. – Dobrze, Gilbercie, to może teraz porozmawiamy o tym małym, zielonookim kocie ze stajni?

– Takiej miłości do kotów – rzekł Rumun – spodziewałbym się po moim wuju, ale on jest już starym kawalerem.

– Na szczęście Ludwig niedługo ożeni się z pewną włoską hrabianką – wypalił szybko albinos.

– Proszę go nie słuchać – powiedział od razu Niemiec. – Poznałem kogoś innego i chyba niedługo jej się oświadczę.

Na te słowa Prusak aż wybałuszył oczy ze zdziwienia.

– Ale gdzie? Kogo? – wykrztusił w końcu. – Jest bogata? A... A Bella?!

– Poznałem ją... w… ee… w Essen. Nie, nie jest bardzo bogata. Ale za to wyjątkowo piękna i inteligentna – odparł z pełną powagą Ludwig. – Nigdy nie mówiłem, że ożenię się z Bellą.

– Ale wie pan – zaczął Vladimir – ten sławny włoski temperament, czarne oczy i ciemne włosy... Zapewne są gdzieś bardzo urodziwe Niemki, ale nie są tak sensualne jak Włoszki.

– W tym się z panem zgadzam – stwierdził po namyśle Niemiec.

– Ale, Ludwigu, nie możesz mi tego zrobić! – zacietrzewił się Gilbert. - Na pewno polubisz Bellę, tylko musisz ją lepiej poznać!

– Wybacz, ale nie. Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć, porozmawiamy po moim powrocie – Potem Ludwig zwrócił się do Rumuna: – Może lepiej przejdźmy do interesów...


	7. VII

**VII**

Ludwig musiał wyjechać do Essen, żeby sfinalizować kontrakt z Vladimirem. Kiedy tylko po dwóch tygodniach wrócił do domu, od razu poszedł do biblioteki.

– Natalio! – zawołał, stając przy schodach na antresolę. – Natalio, zejdź!

Cisza.

Westchnął ciężko i wszedł na półpiętro, jednak nikogo tam nie było. Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę biurka, na którym leżały _"Żywoty Świętych"_. Z lekka go to zdziwiło, więc szybko udał się do drugiego miejsca, w którym mógł spotkać Natalię – na strych, ale tam też jej nie spotkał. Później zajrzał do schowka, w którym mieszkała. Był pusty. Zniknął siennik i mały stolik, na którym stały wcześniej miska i dzbanek z wodą. W końcu na korytarzu natknął się na przechodzącą tamtędy panią Gretę.

– Gdzie jest Natalia?! – zapytał od razu, nie kryjąc przejęcia.

– Tydzień po pańskim wyjeździe Natalia i Katia zwolniły się – odpowiedziała z powagą gospodyni.

– Ale... Jak to się zwolniły?

Pani Greta zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią.

– Tego dnia przyjechał do nas pewien reporter z Rosji. Nie pamiętam nazwiska. Mówił, że słyszał o tym, co osiągnęła rodzina von Beilschmidt i chciałby napisać o tym do gazety. Chciał porozmawiać z pracownikami, więc zaprowadziłam go do pana Łukasiewicza, a potem Jekaterina miała umożliwić mu rozmowę ze służbą. To było dziwne, ale on tłumaczył, że chce opisać organizację domu i podać jako wzór dla innych, więc markgraf się zgodził. Później, po jego wyjeździe, dziewczyny miały wolne popołudnie i podobno poszły do gospody. Kiedy Jekaterina wróciła, to podziękowała za pracę i zabrała ich rzeczy.

– Tak po prostu? A nie powiedziała chociaż, gdzie się wybierają? – mówił zszokowany tym wszystkim Ludwig. Gospodyni pokręciła głową. – Powinna pani lepiej dbać o służbę. Te dziewczyny u nas pracują, jesteśmy im winni opiekę. Do widzenia.

Ludwig odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem ruszył korytarzem, zszedł po schodach i wyszedł z posiadłości. Skierował się do stajni, przed którą spotkał Feliksa Łukasiewicza. Polak rozmawiał z jednym ze stajennych. Na widok Ludwiga, przerwał i podszedł do niego.

– Dzień dobry, panie Łukasiewicz – przywitał go Niemiec. – Ma pan chwilę?

– Dzień dobry. Tak, generalnie, to mam – odparł beznamiętnie koniuszy.

– Pamięta pan może tego rosyjskiego reportera, który podobno był tu tydzień temu?

– Hm... Rosyjskiego...? – Feliks namyślił się. – A, pamiętam! To nie był Rosjanin tylko, tak jakby, Litwin. Miał takie długie nazwisko na L... No, ten… O, Laurinaitis! W sumie, to nigdy nie słyszałem o takim reporterze, ale może jest z jakiejś totalnie nowej albo małej gazety. Generalnie, to był całkiem miły, tylko trochę zestresowany. Pytał się mnie o konie, więc mu wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczyłem! No, ale totalnie szkoda, że tego dnia Katia odeszła...

– Przyszła się z panem pożegnać? – dopytał Ludwig, pozornie od niechcenia.

Polak wyraźnie posmutniał.

– Tak. Mówiła, że odnalazła swoją rodzinę i musi wyjechać. Generalnie, to nie mówiła, dokąd jedzie, ale obiecała, że się ze mną skontaktuje. Mam nadzieję, że to będzie totalnie szybko.

– Dobrze, to teraz proszę przygotować mi konia – polecił Ludwig. – Pojadę do gospody.

* * *

Ludwig siedział przy swoim biurku w bibliotece i bardzo dokładnie, strona po stronie przeglądał _"Baśnie Braci Grimm"_. Chociaż zrobił już to samo z _"Żywotami Świętych"_, to dalej miał nadzieję, że Natalia zostawiła mu jakąś informację, wskazówkę czy cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby na odnalezienie jej. W gospodzie dowiedział się tylko tego, że wyszły z jakimś mężczyzną, który wynajął całą mniejszą salę. Nikt nie widział jego twarzy, była zasłonięta szalem. Podobno wyglądał na bogatego cudzoziemca.

Niemiec miał plan. Jego zdaniem świetny, dobrze przemyślany, chociaż nie do końca uczciwy. Kiedy był w Essen, udało mi się przekonać pewnego starszego hrabiego, żeby udawał zaginionego wuja Natalii. Wtedy dziewczyna z pokojówki zostałaby wyniesiona do bratanicy hrabiego, a ich związek nie byłby mezaliansem. Nikt by się nie zorientował, była odpowiednio wykształcona, a nawet Gilbert nigdy jej nie widział. Było go na to stać, wystarczyła mu tylko zgoda Natalii. Zgoda, o którą miał ją zapytać zaraz po swoim powrocie.

Drżącymi rękoma kończył przekartkowywać jedną z ostatnich baśni w zbiorze – _"Kopciuszka"_. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Natalia mogła wyjechać bez jakiegokolwiek słowa pożegnania, przecież umiała pisać. A może jej się coś stało? Nie, w końcu Jekaterina wróciła po ich rzeczy i poszła pożegnać się z Łukasiewiczem. Jakikolwiek spisek wydawał się zbyt nieprawdopodobny, w końcu były tylko biednymi pokojówkami. Zwolniły się. Tak po prostu.

Ludwig postanowił, że odnajdzie Natalię. Jednak, w gruncie rzeczy, żeby to zrobić miał za mało informacji na jej temat. Nie opowiadała wiele o sobie. Kiedy tylko o coś pytał, od razu zmieniała temat. Na pewno miała starszą siostrę – Katię i brata, którego imienia nawet nie znał, pracowała kiedyś w Rewelu u von Bocków, była Rosjanką.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało wejście Gilberta do biblioteki.

– Witaj, Ludwigu! – przywitał go albinos, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Jak podróż?

– Witaj – odparł z powagą Ludwig. – Dobrze, jednak nie zostanę w domu na długo. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu wyruszam do Rewela.

– Że co?! – Gilbert zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Żartujesz, prawda?

– To, co słyszałeś. Napiszę tylko do Galante, żeby dowiedział się dla mnie o paru rzeczach i jadę.

– Ale... Dlaczego? Coś się stało?

– Muszę znaleźć Natalię. Ma tu wrócić i ułożyć książki. Nienawidzę, kiedy ktoś porzuca zaczętą robotę. Zresztą, to pewnie twoja wina, że się zwolniła. Źle traktujesz swoich ludzi.

Gilbert z politowaniem pacnął się ręką w czoło.

– Ludwigu... Ty znowu o tej swojej urojonej pokojówce! Po co ci ona? Jeżeli tak bardzo zależy ci na bibliotece, to zatrudnię ci bibliotekarza. Albo sam wstawię na półkę te dziesięć książek.

– Nie chcę bibliotekarza – powiedział Ludwig. – Natalia ma to zrobić.

– Ale jak ty chcesz ją znaleźć?! Przecież może być dosłownie wszędzie! Chcesz objechać całą Europę w poszukiwaniu służącej?! To będzie kosztowało fortunę! Mieliśmy oszczędzać, pamiętasz? Hm... A może jedźmy do Wenecji...? Odpoczniesz i nie będziesz musiał wydawać na to wszystkich oszczędności. Mówiłem ci już, że się przepracowujesz.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, jak to zrobię. Najpierw pojadę do Rewela, potem pewnie do Sankt Petersburga. Poza tym, to ja zarobiłem te pieniądze, więc mogę je wydawać, na co chcę. I mówiłem ci już setki razy, że nie chcę jechać do Włoch.

– _Bruder_... – jęknął załamany Gilbert. – Zresztą, to i tak aktualnie niemożliwe. Dostaliśmy zaproszenia od ambasadora Rosji na bal do Berlina na cześć księcia Braginskiego, który będzie za półtora tygodnia...

– Idź sam – przerwał mu Ludwig. – To ty jesteś ważniejszy.

– No, pewnie, że jestem, ale zaproszenia są imienne. Musimy się obaj pojawić, to bardzo ważne. – Uśmiechnął się z dumą. – Tam będą wszyscy najważniejsi ludzie w kraju, pojawi się nawet sam Fryderyk III! Rozumiesz?! Pierwszy raz zobaczymy nowego cesarza***! Widzisz, najpierw ten reporter, teraz to – jesteśmy sławni! Do niedawna nigdzie nas nie zapraszano! Pewnie wszyscy już o nas słyszeli i są pod wrażeniem naszych osiągnięć! Niedługo nazwisko von Beilschmidt będzie na ustach całej arystokracji w Europie!

– Dobrze, jeżeli to naprawdę aż tak ważny bal, to pójdę. W tym czasie Galante zrobi wywiad i wszystko przygotuje – mruknął Ludwig. – Ale pamiętaj, że do Rewela wyruszę już następnego dnia po balu.

– Tak, tak, oczywiście. Będę pamiętał – potwierdził lekceważąco Gilbert. Podszedł do drzwi i mruknął cicho, wychodząc: – Jakby można było o czymś tak niedorzecznym zapomnieć...

Ludwig dokończył przeglądać _"Baśnie Braci Grimm"_. Zamknął je z hukiem. Niczego nie znalazł. W tej chwili nie obchodził go bal, cesarz, książę Braginski i ambasador. Nie obchodziło go właściwie nic, poza znalezieniem Natalii. Gdyby mógł, to zaraz wyruszyłby do Rosji.

Z frustracją uderzył pięścią w biurko, zaklął pod nosem.

_"Że też musiałem się zakochać w pokojówce. Jeżeli ten głupi książę z «Kopciuszka» sobie poradził, a miał tylko pantofelek, to ja sobie też poradzę. Muszę…"_ – pomyślał z goryczą.

* * *

*******Fryderyk III został cesarzem Niemiec 9 marca 1888 roku.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Był późny wieczór, Gilbert i Ludwig jechali karocą przez Berlin. Ubrani byli w swoje najlepsze stroje wieczorowe. Panowała cisza.

– Jedź sobie jutro rano do tego Rewela, jeśli musisz – przerwał milczenie Gilbert. – Tylko, proszę, dzisiaj, przez cały wieczór ani słowa o służbie domowej. A już na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy będziesz rozmawiał z księciem. Jeszcze pomyśli, że mam brata wariata i już nigdy nas nie zaproszą.

– Przesadzasz, wcale nie mówię dużo o służących – mruknął Ludwig, wpatrując się w widoki za oknem. – A o Rewel się nie martw, jestem już spakowany. Galante opisał mi wszystko, czego się dowiedział o rodzinie von Bocków. Rzeczywiście, ich posiadłość rok temu zamknięto i zwolniono wszystkich pracowników.

– Nie, wcale nie bredzisz ciągle o służącej! – ironizował Prusak. – To zbieg okoliczności, że przez ostatni kwartał każdą rozmowę zaczynałeś od tematu pewnej pokojówki. Na pewno nie masz żadnej obsesji.

– Nie mam i nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym o tym rozmawiać z kimś na balu. Naprawdę możesz być spokojny.

– To bardzo dobrze, tak trzymaj. Pamiętaj, że to nasza wielka szansa. Swoją drogą, Łukasiewicze też zostali zaproszeni. Dziwne. Pewnie książę usłyszał o tym, jakie mamy wspaniałe konie i chce nam podkupić Feliksa. Trzeba będzie mieć na niego oko.

Tym razem Ludwig tylko mruknął coś twierdząco pod nosem.

* * *

– Markgraf Gilbert von Beilschmidt i graf Ludwig von Beilschmidt!

Czekali w zatłoczonym westybulu na wejście do sali balowej. Kiedy wyczytano ich nazwiska, od razu ruszyli w kierunku wielkich, otworzonych na oścież drzwi. Przywitał ich Paweł Szuwałow – ambasador Rosji i powiedział, że książę chce z nimi osobiście porozmawiać.

– Jesteśmy znacznie ważniejsi niż nam się wydaje! – powiedział cicho Gilbert, idąc przed siebie, z zachwytem rozglądając się po pięknej sali balowej. – Sam książę chce się z nami spotkać!

– _Bruder_, chyba jednak mam problem, moim zdaniem księżniczki z daleka wyglądają jak nasze pokojówki – wyszeptał Ludwig, przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynom.

Brat spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Cicho bądź! – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Już służącej od księżniczki nie rozróżniasz?

– Ale naprawdę są bardzo podobne do Natalii i Jekateriny.

– Wydaje ci się. Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś taki mógłby sprzątać u markgrafa? Pewnie ich suknie i klejnoty są więcej warte niż nasz majątek! Najlepiej w ogóle się nie odzywaj, bo jeszcze powiesz coś głupiego.

Ambasador przyprowadził ich przed księcia Iwana Braginskiego. Ludwig nie dowierzał swoim oczom. Z daleka rzeczywiście można było pomyśleć, że są tylko podobne, ale teraz był absolutnie pewien, że siostrami księcia były jego pokojówki – Natalia i Jekaterina. Co prawda, w wieczorowych, paryskich, o dziwo pozbawionych turniur****, sukniach – pierwsza w pastelowo błękitnej, druga w ciemnoszafirowej – skrzącej się biżuterii i wymyślnie uczesanych włosach, wyglądały inaczej, ale fiołkowe oczy i drobna budowa Natalii nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości.

– Wasze Książęce Wysokości, pragnę przedstawić markgrafa Gilberta von Beilschmidt i jego brata – grafa Ludwiga von Beilschmidt! – ogłosił uroczystym tonem ambasador.

Bracia skłonili się nisko.

– Wiele dobrego słyszeliśmy na temat porządków zaprowadzanych w posiadłości Panów. – Iwan uśmiechnął się lekko.

Gilbert, który najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał aluzji, zaczął nawijać o tym, jak idą prace i o planach na przyszłość. Ludwig zwrócił wzrok na Natalię, która tylko posłała mu typowe dla siebie, przekorne spojrzenie. Tak, to musiała być ona.

* * *

Kilkanaście minut później Ludwig podszedł do Natalii, z zamiarem poproszenia ją o taniec. Wymienili kilka oklepanych, grzecznych formułek i kiedy dziewczyna wpisywała go do karnetu, dołączył do nich Gilbert.

– Wasza Książęca Wysokość, proszę się nie przejmować tym, co mówi mój brat – zaczął przepraszającym tonem, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie Ludwiga. – On teraz ma naprawdę bardzo trudny okres w życiu.

– A co takiego się wydarzyło? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem Natalia.

– Ostatnio ubyło nam trochę służby. Brat ciężko to przeżywa.

– O, naprawdę? – Księżniczka zwróciła pełen udawanego przejęcia wzrok w stronę Ludwiga. – To musiało być straszne.

– Tak. Straszne – przyznał cierpko Ludwig. – Wyjechałem tylko na chwilę, a pewna pokojówka tak po prostu się zwolniła, odeszła i nie zostawiła nawet słowa pożegnania.

– Co za niewychowana służba. – Natalia pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. – Skandal.

– W dodatku nie dokończyła zaczętej pracy, a dzisiaj dowiedziałem się, że mnie okłamywała. I nie raczyła się wytłumaczyć, ani usprawiedliwić, chociaż byłem dla niej naprawdę dobry.

– Współczuję. Dobrze, że moja służba nie sprawia takich problemów.

Gilbert przyglądał im się, zupełnie nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. W końcu odszedł w kierunku Felicji, posyłając Ludwigowi błagalne spojrzenie mówiące _„błagam, nie zrób czegoś głupiego"_.

* * *

Po tańcu Natalia i Ludwig wyszli na taras. Oboje stali oparci o balustradę, wpatrując się w nocne niebo.

– Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić? – zaczął z wyrzutem Niemiec. – Przecież kazałem ci poczekać do mojego powrotu. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, co czułem, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że odeszłaś. A teraz… A teraz jeszcze dowiaduję się, że jesteś księżniczką.

– A skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że akurat wtedy mój brat nas znajdzie? – odparła Natalia. – To Jekaterina rozmawiała z Laurinaitisem i to ona zaprowadziła mnie do gospody. Kiedy zobaczyłam Iwana, to się tak ucieszyłam, że nie myślałam o niczym innym. Nie widziałam go prawie dwa lata.

– Czyli to jednak nie był reporter? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Ludwig.

– Nie. Taurys jest sekretarzem Iwana, wszędzie z nim jeździ.

– To może wyjaśniłabyś mi całą historię od początku? Jak to naprawdę było?

Natalia opowiedziała mu o zaginięciu Iwana, śmierci Eduarda, Sadiku, rocznej żałobie, zabójstwie i o ich ucieczce. Ludwig przysłuchiwał się temu w spokoju. Kiedy skończyła, westchnął ciężko.

– W sumie, to mogłem się domyślić. Od początku czułem, że jesteś zbyt wykształcona jak na pokojówkę – mruknął Ludwig.

Natalia nie odpowiedziała. Zapadła cisza. Dopiero po chwili Niemiec wziął głęboki oddech i zapytał:

– Pamiętasz, kiedy czytaliśmy _„Kopciuszka"_?

– Tak – odparła Natalia, spoglądając na niego.

– Spytałaś się mnie wtedy, czy książę mógłby pokochać służącą. I… Teraz jestem pewien, że tak. Więc czy tym razem to ja mogę się ciebie o coś zapytać?

– Pytaj.

– Czy księżniczka pokochałaby młodszego brata markgrafa?

Natalia spuściła wzrok, jakby nagle wyjątkowo zainteresowały ją jej długie rękawiczki.

– Ym… Tak… Tak myślę – wykrztusiła wreszcie.

Ludwig przez chwilę uśmiechał się naprawdę szczęśliwy, jednak nagle sposępniał, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał.

– Opracowałem szczegółowy plan, jak ożenić się z pokojówką. Chciałem się oświadczyć, ale odeszłaś… A jutro miałem jechać do Rewela cię szukać, mam nawet bilet na pociąg. Tylko że jesteś księżniczką. Dla takiego biednego grafa jak ja to za wysoko – mówił ze smutkiem Niemiec. – Jak myślisz, co zrobiłby twój brat, gdybym jutro przyszedł prosić go o twoją rękę?

– Zgodziłby się – odparła z przekonaniem Natalia.

– Skąd taka pewność? – zdziwił się Ludwig.

– Nie ma wyboru. Powiedziałam mu, że jeżeli mi nie pozwoli za ciebie wyjść, to opowiem wszystkim o tym, że jego siostry pracowały jako pokojówki. Doskonale wie, że byłabym do tego zdolna. Po prostu musi się zgodzić.

– Jesteś niesamowita... – Graf ponownie się uśmiechnął.

Natalia tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Ludwig pochylił się i delikatnie ujął w dłonie jej twarz. Pocałował ją szybko w usta i od razu się od niej odsunął. Popatrzyła na niego zszokowana, cała czerwona ze wstydu.

– Przyjmujemy od dziesiątej – mruknęła niewyraźnie, odwracając się i wracając do sali balowej.

„_Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że zostanę Kopciuszkiem" _– pomyślał Ludwig, przyglądając się gwieździstemu niebu.

* * *

********Turniury zaczęły zanikać dopiero pod koniec XIX wieku.


	9. IX

**IX**

Następnego dnia przed południem Ludwig siedział naprzeciwko Iwana Braginskiego w salonie, w pokoju berlińskiego hotelu. Natalia chyba rzeczywiście miała rację, bo gdy graf, zgodnie z przyjętymi w towarzystwie formułami, oznajmił, że chciałby się z nią ożenić, książę nie poczuł się urażony i nie wygonił go. Oczywiście, to nie zmieniało faktu, że Niemiec dalej był wyjątkowo zestresowany, ledwo powstrzymywał drżenie rąk.

– Mogę wydać Natalię za któregoś z wielkich rosyjskich książąt. Ma w sobie krew carów – powiedział Iwan. – Dlaczego więc miałbym oddać ją panu?

Ludwig zawahał się. Nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Właściwie, to wszystkie pomysły, które mu w tej chwili wpadły do głowy, były złe.

– Moja rodzina wywodzi się od Karola Wielkiego, ale proszę o rękę księżniczki, ponieważ ją znam i doskonale wiem, na co się piszę. Ona mnie uszczęśliwi, a ja uszczęśliwię ją, chociaż nie spełnię każdej jej zachcianki, nawet jeśli będzie mnie na to stać – odparł w końcu.

– Przekonujące. – Uśmiechnął się. – Teraz z chęcią posłucham tego, jaką pokojówką była Natalia. Naprawdę się pana słuchała?

– Nie… Tak. Zazwyczaj tak – odpowiedział po namyśle Ludwig.

– Niewiarygodne – mruknął z podziwem Iwan. Usłyszał cichutkie zgrzytnięcie. – Dobrze, to może wrócimy do tego innym razem. Wiele słyszałem o pańskich inwestycjach w zagłębiu Ruhry. Jak się panu tam powodzi?

Ludwig powoli zaczął opowiadać, jednak przestał, kiedy książę wstał z fotela. Ten od razu ruchem ręki kazał mu kontynuować. Rosjanin podszedł cicho do drzwi i szybkim ruchem otworzył je. Do salonu wpadła Natalia, upadając boleśnie na podłogę.

– Natalio, pokojówki nie podsłuchują – upomniał ją ostro Iwan, jednocześnie pomagając jej wstać.

– Ale ja nie jestem pokojówką! – fuknęła dziewczyna, wstając. – Jestem damą.

– Damy tym bardziej nie.

– A poza tym, to nie podsłuchiwałam! Tylko przechodziłam, to ten podmuch powietrza mnie tu wepchnął… Poza tym, decydujecie o moim życiu, chyba mam prawo wiedzieć!

Iwan spojrzał znacząco na Ludwiga.

– Jest pan pewien, że tego właśnie pan chce? – zapytał.

– Tak – westchnął Ludwig.

– Dobrze, zgadzam się. Możecie się pobrać – mruknął Iwan, z załamaniem kręcąc głową.

– Naprawdę?! Dziękuję, braciszku! – ucieszyła się Natalia.

Książę tylko popatrzył na Ludwiga ze współczuciem.

* * *

– Ludwig, a gdzie ty byłeś?! Nie jedziesz do Rewela? – zdziwił się Gilbert, kiedy jego brat wrócił do domu.

– Nie, już nie muszę – odparł Ludwig. – Byłem u księcia Iwana.

– U księcia…? Ale po co?

– Poprosiłem o rękę księżniczki Natalii – powiedział graf, jakby było to coś zupełnie normalnego.

– CO ZROBIŁEŚ?! – wrzasnął Gilbert. – Nie żartuj! Pewnie cię wyrzucił za drzwi!

– Nie, nie wyrzucił. Właściwie to się zgodził. Księżniczka też się zgodziła.

– Ale… Dlaczego?! Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?! Przecież znasz ją dopiero jedną noc!

– Nie, znam ją trzy miesiące. Tłumaczyłem ci, że to była nasza pokojówka. To ta sama Natalia.

– Ludwigu, to niemożliwe! Tylko nazywają się tak samo, to nie może być nasza służąca! Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie powiedziałeś tego księciu!

– To na pewno ona. Powiedziałem, nawet sam mnie o to pytał – mówił dalej tak samo spokojnie Ludwig.

– Eh… W każdym razie lepiej, żebyś żenił się z księżniczką niż z pokojówką. Ten układ jest jeszcze lepszy niż ten z Bellą – uznał Gilbert.

– To, co prawda, ta sama osoba, ale niech będzie. Teraz mam trzy miesiące na kapitalny remont mojego dworu pod Essen. No i mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Chyba stracimy koniuszego. Łukasiewicz weźmie ślub z Jekateriną.

– Co?! Jak to…? Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że trzeba go pilnować! Polski zdrajca! Co my teraz zrobimy? Nasze stado właśnie zaczęło się rozwijać! Kto będzie hodował konie?!

– Może Felicja…? – zasugerował Ludwig.

– Felicja?! To kobieta i pewnie wyjedzie razem z bratem!

– To się z nią ożeń – doradził Niemiec. – Wtedy zostanie i będzie mogła zajmować się końmi.

– Ale jak to _„ożeń"_?! – oburzył się Gilbert. – Ona na mnie krzyczy! Jest niemiła! Ciągle się wścieka!

– Może to i lepiej…? Przynajmniej nie skończysz jako pijak w pobliskiej gospodzie. Pasujecie do siebie.

Albinos przez chwilę myślał nad słowami brata. Pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

– A wiesz, że to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł…? Będziemy się kłócić, bo ma temperament, ale to wspaniale rokuje na proces godzenia się, prawda? Musiałaby hodować dla mnie konie. Hm… Tylko co zrobić, żeby się zgodziła? Kwiaty, biżuteria i stroje nie poskutkują.

– Nie wiem. – Ludwig wzruszył ramionami. – Może kup jej konia na oświadczyny…? A potrójne wesele urządzimy u ciebie za pieniądze Iwana.

– O, dobra! Tylko jakiego konia mam kupić? Może araba…? Nie wiem, nie znam się na tym. Podpytam Łukasiewicza, jakie są jej ulubione konie, na pewno będzie wiedział.

– Niesamowite. Mój starszy brat się żeni – rzucił z sarkazmem w głosie Ludwig.

– Przynajmniej znam moją żonę dłużej niż jedną noc. Widzisz, to jest prawdziwe, dorosłe życie i problemy, braciszku. Kiedyś to zrozumiesz.


	10. Epilog

**Rok później**

Wieczorem Iwan zszedł do piwnicy swojego pałacu z herbatą z samowara i konfiturami, jak zwykł to robić przez ostatni rok. Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach rozejrzał się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Jedynym źródłem światła była trzymana przez niego świeczka.

– Dobry wieczór, Sadiku – powiedział. – Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

Siedzący pod ścianą brunet nie odpowiedział. Iwan nie przejął się tym jednak, przysunął stojące w piwnicy niewielkie, drewniane krzesło i usiadł na nim dokładnie naprzeciwko Sadika. Podał mu filiżankę herbaty.

– Niestety, mam dla ciebie smutną wiadomość – mówił. – Muszę odwiedzić siostry, Jan i Hans będą mieli chrzciny. Dlatego najpierw pojadę do Warszawy, a potem do Essen. Spokojnie, wrócę za trzy miesiące.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że teraz, gdy Jekaterina ma dziecko, dalej będę próbował ją zdobyć? – zapytał chłodno Sadik, upijając łyk herbaty. – Ile czasu masz zamiar mnie tu trzymać?

– Hm… Nie podoba ci się tu? Szkoda, sądzę, że pobyt w moim pałacu dobrze ci zrobił. Cera ci wyjaśniała, wyglądasz teraz bardziej szlachetnie. Trochę schudłeś. W dodatku zyskałeś przyjaciela. Przyjaźń w życiu jest bardzo ważna, ja też doceniam to, że mam takiego dobrego towarzysza, do którego zawsze mogę przyjść i porozmawiać. Muszę przyznać, że byłoby mi przykro, gdybyś stąd odszedł. Ja bardzo nie lubię być samotny – powiedział spokojnie książę. Potem dodał: – Poza tym, nie sądzę, żeby Jekaterina była szczęśliwa z powodu śmierci pewnego polskiego hrabiego. Jan ma dostać niedługo swojego pierwszego kucyka, ktoś powinien nauczyć go na nim jeździć.

– Nie jestem taki głupi, nie obchodzi mnie ten Polak! – warknął Sadik. – Poza tym, sam też nie jesteś święty! Ty też byłeś kiedyś szpiegiem! Eduard był nierozważny, trzeba wszystko sprawdzić, a nie wsiadać na łódkę i płynąć w morze. Ty nie byłbyś tak nieodpowiedzialny. Wiem, że sam sprawdzasz swoje konie, a co dopiero łódki…

– Ja szpiegiem? – powtórzył niewinnie Iwan. – Ależ skąd! Nie ma na to żadnych dowodów. A nawet jeśli, to NIGDY nie dałem się złapać. I wiesz, co ci jeszcze powiem? Gdybym był szpiegiem, to na twoim miejscu nie odpuściłbym i próbował ją zdobyć. Nawet do tak cudownych przyjaciół jak ty trzeba mieć ograniczone zaufanie. Zgodzisz się ze mną, prawda?

Iwan nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę w piwnicy panowała zupełna cisza, przerwana dopiero przez Rosjanina:

– Jakiś taki małomówny dzisiaj jesteś. Spokojnie, każdy może mieć gorszy dzień. W końcu przed nami jeszcze całe lata przyjaźni… Nie przejmuj się, trzy miesiące miną jak mgnienie. Do zobaczenia, przyjacielu.

**Koniec**


End file.
